His Little Klepto
by otkcp
Summary: Summary: Spike deals with Dawn's Klepto problem after it almost leads to her being taken to the underworld to marry a demon. Warnings: swearing and spanking of a teen. R


Summary: Spike deals with Dawn's Klepto problem after it almost leads to her being taken to the underworld to marry a demon.

Warnings: swearing and spanking of a teen.

**His Little Klepto**

Xander may have been the one to summon the demon, but if Dawn hadn't been experiencing her little stealing problem she wouldn't have almost become the child bride of a demon. This is what had Spike so pissed off, he felt like a hypocrite as he wasn't exactly the type to pay for things, but then again he wasn't a teenage girl with a habit of being kidnapped.

Spike wasn't quite sure when it had happened, when he had began to see the Slayer's little sister as his own, didn't know when he had began to love her and he did love her, not in a romantic or sexual way but in a rather parental one, after Joyce's death he had somehow step into the role of parent to the teen.

One of the parts of that role, his least favourite part, was being the disciplinarian for the teen, a role none of the others seemed to be able or willing to fill. It was a role he had fallen into rather accidentally over the summer Buffy had been 'gone' for and was a role he still had to fill.

Right now he knew he had to deal with his Bit's recent misbehaviour, Buffy and the others had tried to handle it but Buffy, remembering how Spike had been with Dawn after the 'Halloween Incident' she had decided to have him deal with it his way.

Buffy had made sure to clear the house for a few hours that night so the Spike and Dawnie could have a little quality alone time to deal with the current issue at hand. "Just don't be too hard on her Spike, we all make mistakes" Buffy almost pleaded with him.

"Slayer, you're the one who wants me to do this pet, you just remember that" Spike began to explain "I feel like a right bloody hypocrite for being on her case 'bout nicking stuff when I still do it" he added "I use to gripe at Angelus 'bout this same bloody thing when I was a Fledge" he added.

Buffy wasn't sure what to make of that last comment; she had recently begun to wonder what the relationship between who two vampire lovers really was. There was this feeling that it had been sexual at some point and almost father/son like at others.

"I know Spike, but I guess she really does need this, I think she's even expecting it" Buffy said, she leant in and kissed Spike on the lips, it wasn't so much loving as it was thanks for being there for her and most of all being there for her little sister in ways that nobody else could.

"take care of her Spike" Buffy said as she left, she may not trust Spike with much but she knew she could trust him with Dawn's life and safety, he did after all love her little sister.

...

Dawn was waiting rather nervously in her bedroom, she knew what she had done was stupid and she knew that Spike was going to be pissed, he tended to get that way when her life was risked, it may not have been death but it certainly wouldn't have been a good thing.

She could hear her older sister and the vampire she had come to see as a father figure talking downstairs, she knew once they were finished and Buffy left that she and Spike would be having one of his special chats and she really wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit. Well maybe the cuddling afterwards just a little bit.

After hearing the door shut as Buffy left, Dawn gulped a little nervously and waited for what Spike was going to do, how he was going to handle it " Lil' Bit you get your scrawny little arse down here right quick" his voice carried the order up the stairs.

Dawn bit her lip in worry as she made her way down the stairs to the angry vampire that was her doom.

...

"right then Bit, I think we need to have ourselves a talk about what behaviour is allowed" Spike started to lecture "stealing's a nasty habit Niblet, not one you want to be keeping" he said, Dawn felt her own anger arrive, she had to be the only teen in the world to get scolded by a soulless vampire who steals, about the wrongness of theft.

"Oh and like you don't steal?" Dawn shot back, Spike frowned at that "Oh ho ho, Bit you don't want to go there" he scolded "there is a bloody long sodding list of shit that I've done that you will not and stealing's just been added to it".

She couldn't help it; her temper took over "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRITE" she yelled at him "YOU STEAL SHIT FROM THE MAGIC BOX ALL THE FUCKING TIME" she was pretty pissed now herself.

"Right Bit, you're gonna stop your bloody yelling and yet your sodding little arse over here before I decide to take my bloody belt to you" he snapped, pointing at the ground in front of him "now Niblet" he demanded.

She hesitated for all of a second before bolting for the kitchen, she really didn't think Spike would spank her with his belt and there was no way Buffy would let him get away with it. Running after Dawn, Spike knew he couldn't take his belt to his Lil' Bit, not and live with himself.

It didn't take long for him to catch her in the kitchen just as she made it to the door and was about to run outside "LET ME GO, LET THEFUCK GO OF ME" she yelled when he grabbed her. Pulling her back inside with ease, Spike dragged her over to the kitchen counter, bending her over it he grabbed the plastic spatula that was sticking out of the canister and brought it down hard on her behind in a flurry of sharp swats.

**SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP **" you don't talk to me like that Lil' Bit, it'll just make things worse" he scolded before yanking the teen's pyjama bottoms down and continuing **SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP **the plastic fell over and over covering the panty clad behind in a stinging soreness.

Pink splotches had began to appear at the corners of the teen's panties and the tops of her unprotected thighs, he was almost done, quickly yanking her underwear down to meet the pants he brought the spatula down once on each cheek **SLAP, SLAP, **before throwing it aside and finishing off with a volley of crisp hand spanks.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Dawn was crying hard by now, her butt was on fire and she just wanted him to stop "Please Spike, please I'm sorry ow ouch owwie stop it hurts, it hurts" she pleaded and sobbed the whole way through.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **with those final swats to her sitspots Spike pulled the sobbing teen into his arms and held her tight, rubbing her back and whispering calm and soothing words in her ear.

"shh Bit, come on now, it's all done, all over" he soothed "but no more stealing now, it's bloody stupid and dangerous Bit, you want something or you want attention you best just ask for it" he said then added "unless your little arse wants more attention".

He hugged her for a little while longer before pulling her pants back up and saying "well Bit, off to bed with you" he swatted her gently in the direction of the stairs "I'll be up to tuck you in, in a minuet " he said.

Just as she was about to disappear up the stairs he added in warning "and Niblet" he waited for her to turn to face him "if you ever swear at me like that again, I'll wash your bloody mouth out" Dawn blushed at the warning and quickly retreated to her room.

**A/N: it's just a one-shot, but what do you think? Review and let me know =D I've had a really stressful day and writing this helped me out...but it's now almost 4am and I should go to bed.**


End file.
